True Ending of Fatal Frame
by Fukuro-Mind
Summary: After defeating the Kusabi, Mio heads down to the Abyss hoping to find Mayu there and tell her something quite unexpected...


_Inspired by a Japanese comic I found on Pixiv. This is what I think what they were saying…Enjoy it, yes?

* * *

_

Shortly after defeating the vengeful spirit of Seijiro Makebe, the young teenager ran down the stairs, not caring whether her lungs were fire or when she was about to trip. All she cared about was getting to Mayu on time before it was too late. Step after step, Mio's patience grew weaker and weaker. The determined look on her face, however, just grew and grew as she was eager to see her sister once again. _She has to be there! _She screamed in her head, clutching the object in her hand tightly. _I know she'll be there…I know it! _

As Mio finally reached the Hellish Abyss, she soon notices a familiar figure standing near the dark hole…

…the dark hole that consumed the corpses of the poor beings that had been forced to become sacrificed…

"Mayu!" She screamed out, gasping for air. She leaned against the wall, clutching her chest, careful not to damage the object in her hand.

The figure turned around and faced Mio; it was indeed her twin sister, Mayu. There was a blank evil look on her face, indicating she is clearly possessed. "Mio" '**Yae**' Mio heard Mayu both say, knowing that the malicious spirit is still in possession of her body.

"**You've finally come…"**

Mio backed away from the wall, although still gasping for air. Her face hardened, knowing that the malicious spirit within Mayu is still in there. "Mayu…"

Mayu let out a gasp as the spirit within her spoke. "_**Shall we begin?**_"

Knowing what to do with the spirit now, Mio took a few steps toward her possessed sister. Suddenly, Mayu walked toward Mio, he arms outstretched for what seems to be a hug; Mio wasn't going to fall for this trick though. Before Mayu was able to run and grab her, Mio quickly held up her trusty camera and quickly took a shot, blinding both the spirit and her sister. Using that moment, Mio quickly took her sister's hand with her free had and went down on her knees.

The next few words that Mio was going to say was the most unbelievable words you would ever hear at the young age they are now…

"Mayu Chikako Amakura!" She spat out, her face full of red. She grabbed Mayu's other hand and looked straight at her.

Well, I mean, the next few words were going to be the most unbelievable thigns you would hear coming from your sibling, especially if they were the same gender, age…eh you know what I mean.

"Would you **marry **me?!"

Silence fell over the two for a while…even the moaning inside the Abyss ceased as Mio shouted out her proposal.

Mayu blinked. "Wha-What?!" she exclaimed as her normal, innocent look came back to her face.

Mio smiled and opened her palm; a ring was inside her hand, the same one the man, Masumi, was going to use to propose to his girlfriend, Miyako.

Mayu let out a gasp as her face became crimson red. "Oh my…you are serious?"

"Dead serious!" Mio exclaimed as she put the ring onto her sister's finger; it fit quite nicely. "If I was joking about this, might as well strip my clothes off, have me look in that demon hole over there and call me a mourner!"

Mayu let tears of joy run down her face as she glanced at her young twin. "Mio Azumi Amakura…" she wiped some tears away, feeling a little embarrassed. "You just made me the—"

Suddenly, their little moment was interrupted by the various spirits in the village barging into the room. The spirits circled the two girls, ensuring of no escape from them.

"See!" a woman with the broken neck exclaimed, pointing at them. "I knew they would be here!"

Mayu held onto her younger body in fear as Mio glared at the malicious spirits with anger; the camera was in her hands, ready to drive them away. "What the hell do you want?!" She spat at them. She wrapped a hand around her frightened sister, the camera now in her only hand. "Haven't you cause my sister and I enough pain already?!"

The priest brought down his staff down, startling the twin sisters. "Maidens! We have another purpose here other than haunting you both!"

"Oh yeah?! What is it then?!"

Suddenly, a mourner started clapping his hands. "Yeah! Congratulations!! Have a good marriage you too!"

Silence fell in the room except for the clapping blind man. The man was then silenced by the priest when he stuffed his staff into the man's mouth. "Shut it, Bob. You ruined the moment." He quietly muttered.

Suddenly, two little girls, Azami and Akane, started clapping, their faces filled with glee.

"Oh my god! How sweet!" Azami calmly exclaimed.

"We hope you two will be happy in your lives!!" Akane shouted out.

The outburst of the two little girls caused almost all of the spirits to start clapping—although there were only a couple of spirits with one or no arms at all.

Mio and Mayuwere bewildered. "Eh..?!"

"Congratulations!" two boys shouted out. The black haired boy, Mutsuki, could be seen with a proud look on his face while the white haired boy, Itsuki, clapping his hands with a joyful grin on his face. Their little sister, Chitose, could also be seen clapping.

"Congratulations!" a couple shouted out. The man, Masumi, was seen with his arm around the woman's back, a happy look on his face even though Mio kinda stole his ring. The woman, Miyako, was clapping her hands, tears in her eyes despite being happy for the two.

"Congratulations!" two twin sisters shouted out. Mio and Mayu were quite surprised by this, as the two girls were Yae and Sae themselves. Yae could be seen clapping while Sae was wiping tears away from her eyes, happy to find that two sisters were able to find love in their relationship like how Yae and Sae did.

"Be gentle with her!" Sae shouted at Mio, embarrassing the girl quite a bit.

As various spirits gave out their best wishes, the two sisters looked at each other with joy in their eyes, happy to see that the spirits supports their relationship despite the strict customs of the village. The two gave each other a simple kiss, making the crowd louder than it was already was.

Mio let go of Mayu's lips and raised her hand up, signaling a victory pose. "Thank you!!" she exclaims as Mayu held onto her body, clearly in love.

The spirits just kept on clapping and clapping...

"Thank you all!!"

* * *

Kei shot up from his bed, panting as sweat appeared on his body. He rubbed his forehead as he went out of his room into the hallway. Was that really all a dream? Did Mio and Mayu really marry? Did they really went into a village and almost got killed? Kei thought about these questions for a long time before heading to his nieces' bedroom. He softly opened the door and saw that the room looked the same as it usually does and that Mio and Mayu were sleeping in their regular spots: Mayu in the bottom bunk bed and Mio in the upper bed. Kei let out a relieved sigh and went back to his room.

As Kei sat on his bed, he thought of something.... suddenly a disgusted look flew to his face and he ran to the window. He looked at the full moon outside with angry on his face. "DAMMIT YOU!" He shouted at the moon, nearly waking everyone up in the neighborhood. "Because of you and Sakuya's relationship, I have dreams of my innocent nieces having a relationship! I hope you're happy!"

"Uncle Kei..." a voice was heard from behind; it was Mio. "What are you screaming about now?"

"Go back to sleep Mio. Uncle Kei's just having one of his moments again."

Mio stared at Kei as if the man was crazy. "Ok..." she muttered as she walked back to her room. "Freak..."

He shut his window and went back to bed, hoping to have a peaceful sleep this time.

* * *

_Lol, were you expecting that? If you weren't, I'm ashamed in you._


End file.
